


XANAfied Daze

by Solunadawn



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Groping, Jeremy mentioned, Odd mentioned, William mentioned, Yumi has an interesting way of conveying her feelings, no actual birds and bees, pinned down, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: While Ulrich and Yumi were helping Jeremy escape the hospital, Yumi got injected with something by a XANAfied nurse.Once Ulrich safely escorted Yumi back to the school's infirmary things quickly got interesting.Rated explicit because im not taking my chances?





	XANAfied Daze

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to tell if this is mature or explicit so im not taking my chances.

“How are you feeling?”, The boy asked.

“Drowsy…”, The bed patient said.

“I bet. XANA got you good.”, The brunette responded.

Said brunette was Ulrich who had finished carrying Yumi, the girl on the bed, over to the infirmary. She and Ulrich were trying to get to Jeremy who was in the hospital after getting injured in a car accident, one they all suspected was done by XANA. 

Their suspicions were proved correct when the first thing they ran into when entering Jeremy’s patient room was a XANAfied nurse. Ulrich and Yumi did manage to fight her off enough to escape with Jeremy but not before Yumi was injected with a dosage of anesthetic (at least, that’s what Jeremy guessed it was). Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich were fine getting out of the hospital and off towards the neighborhood, but on the way back to the nearest tunnel to the factory Yumi collapsed.

She wasn’t knocked out but she couldn’t move reliably in her current state so Jeremy said to take her to the infirmary while Jeremy would manage his way to the sewers alone. Ulrich didn’t want his friend to go alone, but he also didn’t want to put her in a potential danger zone while she lacked the ability to defend herself. His protectiveness of Yumi won out in the end which ended up bringing them both here.

“Only because he got me by surprise…”, Yumi defended.

He would have laughed at that with a sarcastic remark right behind it if it hadn’t brought _that_ memory back into his mind. William in front of her house, kissing her lips. 

Yumi had tried to explain later that it wasn’t voluntary and that she was caught by surprise. If that was the case, why wasn’t she mad enough about it to grab William’s arm and flip him into the ground? William invaded her space and forced himself on her without her consent. That’s more than enough reason to get mad at him. But Yumi didn’t, and the possible reasons why ate away at Ulrich’s confidence like a parasite.

“Just like how if only _William_ hadn’t gotten you by surprise?”, Ulrich said before he realized the bitter words had escaped his mouth. His eyes widened in shock at the realization.

“Ulrich...you know there’s nothing between-- between William and me…”, Yumi said as she struggled to fight her drowsiness.

Ulrich’s brow furrowed as he sat on the side of the bed Yumi was on. He wasn’t looking at her as he began speaking.

“Do I? When i’ve seen you lately he’s always with you. You seem to be pretty chummy with _him_ , probably more than anyone else.”, Ulrich argued.

“He just won’t… leave me alone… It’s not chumminess! It doesn’t… doesn’t mean we’re gonna get together…!”, Yumi lethargically shot back.

“Seems he’s got a higher chance than--”, He cut himself off, too shy to say it.

Ulrich heard the bed creak as he felt it shift. He looked up to see Yumi getting from a lying position to a sitting position, legs folded under her like a praying kneel. She was sitting as stoutly as she could manage.

“Ulrich.”, She said in an assertive tone. He jolted in reaction to her voice. The aggression he was feeling off of her must be acting like caffeine to her as her voice was much stronger.

“Wh--”, He started.

“William might be around me a lot sure… but you aren’t factoring something in.”, She said as she looked up at him, her eyes locking onto his.

“I have a mind of my own... and I choose who I want to be with.”, She continued before scooting off to the side before moving forward on her hand and knees grabbing Ulrich’s left arm with her free hand and pulling him over onto the bed completely with the full force of her body.

Ulrich was about to sit up and ask what she did that for but Yumi sat on his stomach, pinning him down. He now at least understood she wanted him stuck in place.

“William is **not** the one I want to be with, but if my words are not enough to convince you then maybe my actions will.”, Yumi finished saying before reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt. Ulrich’s eyes widened with shock. She wasn’t _actually_ going to was she?!

The more Yumi pulled up her shirt to take it off the redder Ulrich’s face got, his heartbeat refused to slow as she tossed the fabric aside to the floor.

“Y-Yumi what are--”, Ulrich sputtered in a panic. His eyes couldn’t figure out what to look at, the window that’s glass is reflecting the scene unfolding before him, the floor with her shirt resting on its surface, the door that he fears will open with some unwelcome guest seeing Yumi shirtless, or at the topless girl on him who he sees is confident, relaxed, and breathtaking before his eyes. Ulrich felt that her presence was distant enough to be fantasy but at the same time close enough to touch.

Yumi gave a small smile before taking the brunette’s hand and guiding it to her cheek, seemingly catching onto his thoughts as if she could read them. Ulrich took in a breath at the sensation of her soft skin as Yumi closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. He moved his hand further to the side to cup the side of her face more as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. They both let out a deep sigh. Yumi slowly and lightly led his hand down to her neck which made him swallow. Yumi then moved it around to go down between her breasts, over the fabric of her bra. She led Ulrich’s hand further. Moving down her stomach to the edge of her jeans.

“A-ah-!”, Ulrich squeaked out. He could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. How is he supposed to take this?! As just affectionate teasing, or as a serious request to go _that_ far, in the infirmary no less! Desire and rationale were in complete conflict in Ulrich’s mind which was quickly silenced by an unclipping sound. A sound that came from Yumi beginning to remove her bra.

This girl was going to kill him.

Yumi moved the straps off her shoulders, her hands on its cups as she leaned forward and slowly began lowering her bra to reveal her breasts while making sure Ulrich had a good view. Ulrich found himself staring intently at Yumi’s chest more than he was comfortable admitting. He could see the mass of her breasts unconstrain themselves from their binding cloth as she let them out, free from their containment. Ulrich could’ve sworn he felt drool slide down the edge of his mouth. They were so full. How hard was it for Yumi to breathe with these things tethered to her ribs most of the time? What did they...feel like?

Ulrich looked to Yumi as his hands were somewhat stretched out, silently asking if she was okay with this. She gave a smirk and nodded. Agh, he must be looking like such a dork right now. But could she blame him? He’s never done stuff like this before and he’d really hate to mess it all up just because he got too frisky. Though Yumi also hadn’t done any of this either, not with William, right?

A switch flipped in Ulrich’s head, going from cautious to assertive in an instant. He groped her breasts fully as he sat up a little, his face close to Yumi’s as she let out a moan of both surprise and pleasure. Ulrich felt a shudder down his spine.

“Did William so something like _this_ to you?”, Ulrich questioned in a low, sultry yet aggressive voice.

“..!”, Yumi voiced quietly, now understanding why he had so suddenly changed his mood. She calmly shook her head. Ulrich could hear her breathing, she liked how he just went at her like that.

It churned something dark in Ulrich. His emotions were a mess right now. He was ecstatic Yumi was showing that she wanted to be with him, and despite being really embarrassed and shy about doing this he was enjoying it too. At the same time though his doubts resurfaced, making him uncertain about Yumi’s feelings. The thought of William going that far with her angered him, especially if it was unwilling.

The thought of going further, pleasing her more, getting closer to his love than William ever could for some reason aroused Ulrich more than he already was, probably a lot more than it should be too.

Ulrich thumbed the tips of her breasts, causing Yumi to release quiet moans as the point of Ulrich’s nose brushed against hers briefly when she let out the noise.

“...So...soft…”, Ulrich breathed out in husky voice. His mouth brushing against Yumi’s neck as he dipped his head down.

“Ahh…! Nn…!”, Yumi cried out as she shuddered in arousal. Ulrich got off a bit seeing that. He trailed his heated breath down to her collarbone.

“ I want...to taste it…”, he spoke huskily before sliding his tongue across her right breast as he held both of them.

Yumi moaned loudly in response to this which caused Ulrich to growl with need from his excitement, lathering her chest with his tongue. He savored her flavor, the sight of her, the sweet sounds she made...but he wanted even _more_ of her. Ulrich raised his head up, looking to her.

“He didn’t go further than your mouth right…?”, Ulrich asked between breaths.

Yumi nodded while still breathing heavy.

“Then, could I…?”, Ulrich asked her.

Yumi smiled sweetly with a nod and Ulrich moved his head up to hers. He drew his mouth in close to Yumi’s both of them opening and then….

 

Ulrich woke up. He was in his dorm room and Odd was snoring away in his own bed, it looked like.

There was no car accident. There was no hospital escape. There was no infirmary trip. There was no drugged but somehow still awake Yumi. It was just a dream.

Ulrich moved to get up and check the time, but he felt something wet and sticky under his covers. That isn’t--

It was. He had been so aroused from his dream that he made a mess in his sheets, and his boxers. _Wonderful._ At least Odd wasn’t awake to make fun of him for it.

Ulrich decided since he was awake and Odd wasn’t, there was still a chance he could change his boxers, take off his bedding, and throw it all in the wash before Della Robbia could even see it so Ulrich did just that.

On the way back to his dorm room Ulrich wondered if he could even _face_ Yumi today. He shouldn’t’ve looked at those porn mags Odd smuggled into the dorm before bed.

This was going to be unbearable.

**Author's Note:**

> More heated than Yumi's dream. Then again she got so panicked that she woke up.


End file.
